The Craziest of Inuyasha!
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Sango and Inuyasha? Miroku and Koga? Kagome in the shower? OK, so that's not so weird...Kagome in the shower in the basement? What the hell is going on HERE?


**The Craziest of Inuyasha**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not even own it in my dreams. If you think I do, please visit your shrink. **

**Summary:**_ WARNING: The author does love Inuyasha. But she was under the effects of frappuchino induced caffeine while she wrote this. So I sincerely apologize if anyone is offended in any way by anything I say…but don't be. I'm crazy. You'd lose the case in court on the grounds of the accused being mentally unstable. _

Inuyasha jumped through the well that connected Kagome's world with his. As he came out, he saw that Kagome was taking a shower in the basement.

"Crazy wench! It's called a bathroom!" Inuyasha yelled at her, scarred for life at the sight of her naked body.

"Inuyasha! I love you!" called out Kagome as he ran out.

The hanyou ran to the nearest mall, saw a T.V. and decided he was in love. After a while, he got bored of making out with the screen and decided to sing.

"I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain!" he sang as he waltzed into the umbrella store. Grabbing one and running out, he continued his song.

The local dog-catcher glanced at him, decided that he had made a huge mistake by voting for the nuclear power plant in their town, and quit his job. With no dog-catcher, the United Dogs Bark Together Organization came and made Inuyasha their king. Then Koga had a temper tantrum, because he lost the post by two votes dammit!

So then Sango decided she had made a mistake by capturing dragons, because she found out it was actually a hanyou that killed her parents. The ex-dragon slayer came to Kagome's world, and found Inuyasha sitting on a throne of thorns in the biggest dumpster. She was attacked by Inuyasha's guards before Inuyasha called them off. Then Sango said, "Inuyasha, I am your mother!"

Inuyasha was like, "Yea right, in your dreams!"

And then Sango got pissed and killed Inuyasha. Or she thought she did, she actually killed Koga because she had such sucky aim for not practicing in forever.

Then of course Miroku came and started sobbing, because Koga had been his past lover. Sango went all, "What bitch you cheated on me? Oh no you didn't!" on Roku's ass and killed him too.

Then Kagome came and started bawling because she had secretly been in love with Miroku, and then Koga, (who wasn't dead after all, just goes to show how sucky an aim you have when you don't practice) tried to get Kagome on the re-bound. Kagome fell in love and started making out and then Inuyasha got mad and killed both of them.

So then a herd of rampaging chickens came and ate the entire population of earth and then they ate themselves until there was two of everything (male and female) and Inuyasha became a Catholic and said, "I am Noah. Come to my Ark, animals!"

But then Sango was all, "What the apple you don't have an ark, heck you don't even have a life!"

So Inuyasha built an ark, or Ark, or…whatever, the point is, he looked so KAWAII when he was building the thing that Sango jumped him. They had a baby and sang "Jack and Jill, went up a hill, to have a little fun! But Jack that dum dum, forgot his condom, and now they have a son!"

A random llama and Tasmanian tiger came up (never mind that one is extinct) and said, "What the hell you have a daughter!" and Inuyasha was all, "Did I say we were Jack and Jill dammit??"

And Sango was all, "When are we gonna get on the Ark Yashie??"

So then everything got on the Ark and then it rained for 20 days and 20 nights only because there was a shortage of rainwater in Botswana. But during those days, they all had a helluva time singing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' 'Twinkle Twinkle' and 'I Know a Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves'.

When all the damn rain finally stopped, everyone got off, and all the girls (who had been busy being f----d) were pregnant.

So many different gestation periods later, there was a whole bunch of crying babies that got on everyone's nerves. All the animals had NO FREAKING IDEA how to take care of them, so they left them to Inuyasha and Sango.

Of course, the two of them alone couldn't take care of so many babies, so they hired an alien nanny, whose name was Wahtzitterya. Wahtzitterya was a very sucky nanny so Inuyasha fried her.

Sango fricasseed her butt, and fed her to the babies. Then they all grew quiet, and then they grew up and inbreeded and died.

Then Inuyasha got all teary eyed and said to Sango, "Let's have another, sweetheart."

But that pissed her off, because no way in hell was she changing ONE MORE DIAPER!!!

She got REALLY angry and deviled eggified Inuyasha and ate him. Then she got bored and wandered off a cliff.

THE END

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK! So remember to review, even if you're just flaming, because the review counting thing doesn't count reviews and flames, it counts reviews and more people might come and read and yeahhhhh….

And just so you can make perfectly, I love Inuyasha. I was just bored, and felt that this fandom needed a really scary, random fic.


End file.
